A Fall That Was Ment to Happen
by AureaAcidXD
Summary: hia! sorry this was a kind of boring intro wasent it? anyways thing will pick up in hte next chapter i promise! and yes im a sakura and naruto fan! so there will be no sakura and sasuke!
1. Chapter 1

On my way out the door I call out to my best friend, "Ino Chan! I'm going to work" "like that?" she looked me up and down with that annoying face she does were she lifts up only one side of her lip "yup" "now Sakura, if you're going to keep complaining about your love life, I don't see how it's going to just happen if you don't clean yourself up."

I checked my watch; I was running early, "well okay…." She lit up with a smile that was worth living for, that's why she's my best friend; she can make you do anything with that long blonde hair, that's usually up in a high ponytail, bright blue eyes that look like the early winter sky and her natural olive skin, she's beautiful, and everyone knew it.

She grabbed my hand in took me to our room looking through piles off clothes, most of them dirty because laundry is her chore, and Ino doesn't do chores. She stopped and lifted up a red pencil skirt with a white bottom up shirt "FABU, you totally HAVE to wear this" I sigh "I'll try it on for you, but I'm not saying anything else" I slip off my shirt and put on the white button top, while Ino helps buttoning I slip off my black yoga pants and put on the red pencil skirt.

After some few adjustments I was allowed to look into the mirror, I have to admit it was pretty flattering, the red pencil skirt pulled up under my breast, and my button up shirt tucked in under with Ino's black kitten heels and some black framed glasses that pulls the look together and take some of the attention off my large forehead.

"Oh, my, gosh" she looked at me like I was a math question "do I have something on my face?" "No! You just look so beautiful!" I look down at myself and smile at the complement. Ino looks over "wow! I'm usually still sleeping by the time its 8 o'clock" "8 o'clock?! I'm going to be late!" I grab my work book and my phone and scramble down the hallway "be careful!"

I ignored her when I heard a snap, suddenly wind was hitting my face and my hair falling back, looking at the dark blue carpet I picked out. My heel broke, and I was falling.


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to find Ino standing above me with her 80 eye shadow pallet "oh you're finally up." "Where am I?" I say trying to adjust my eyes to the bright light. "The hospital stupid, you were always I klutz I should have known you would have tried running in heels"

I look at her like she's stupid "what kind of idiot would run in heels?" She fixed her gaze at me, "wait, me?" "You really don't remember?" I stay silent "I was planning to go out with Sasuke today, but I guess I'll cancel" "Ino, you don't have to- "a nurse walks into my all white room "lunch is going to be over soon, I suggest you too get something before it closes" and she exits the room "I guess that settles it, into the wheel car" "I can walk by myself"

I try to get up, but my feet feel heavy. "It's broke, your ankle" she says quietly and pats the chair of the wheelchair "sit." I have no choice but to listen. I scoot to the edge of the bed and Ino helps me into the chair. "Please don't tell me they have stairs" I say in a sarcastic tone. "Psh, I wish they did, I ate a spoon of ice cream today."

"Only one spoon? I eat like a bucket a week" "yea, and who has belly fat?" I sigh "I do." She pushes me out the door. She was wearing her pajama shirt, the one that she tie dyed baby blue when we were 13, and some old pair of yoga pants. I kind of liked being cared for, or being hurt and noticing the few people that actually cared. Its make me feel good knowing people would worry about me or cry when they thought I wouldn't make it

I got in a car crash a couple years back, I was in and out of the hospital for months, Few broken bones, concussion, internal bleedings, I was in a coma for about one and a half weeks. Ino cried when they said I wouldn't make it, but I did. I'm sure it hurts her to see me in a hospital again, and I'm kind of okay with her hurting. Because hurting is better than not caring at all.

Sitting at our small square table Ino comes back with a plate of eggs, and bacon. "Here" she sets the plate down in front of me along with chop sticks "thanks." I start eating and Ino just sits silently watching me. "When can I come home?" I say with a mouth full. "Soon, Soon" she says it like how a mother would talk slowly and quietly so their voice doesn't crack and no one can know your upset

Well emotions run in my family. Everyone is emotional in my house hold, so reading people's feelings even when they don't want to show them is pretty easy. I lower my chop sticks "I'll be fine Ino, just a little broken bone, it's not all that bad" "yea, I know, you just don't belong in here" I stayed silent "I did your make up, just in case you know, met anyone." She lets out a smile. "Yeah, you know they chances of that happening? 0%." "Oh common! You're going be a lonely cat lady!"

"I just don't feel I have time for a relationship" "because you have to make time" by this time I have finished my plate. Ino's phone rings and she gets up to go answer it "wait what!? Are you okay?! Who was driving?!" I hear Ino from the other side of the room. I don't think she notices she's yelling know "No! this can't be happening, Sakura, now you?"

She hangs up on who ever she was talking to without saying bye; I can tell she is upset. "Sasuke was in a crash." "Car **accident**?" "Yea, he was in the back seat, but it was his car, but some of his other friends are in the ambulance" I know what this met, Ino would be here as long as I'm here, and Sasuke will be here for his friends, so I'll just basically be sitting here while them two are just making out in my room

sounds fun right?!

well that was sarcasm.


End file.
